Frozen 2
by Eminems16
Summary: My first attempt at writing a story on here. Elsa seeks to find out her true identity. New friends and foes are introduced as well as a bigger threat to the people of her past and present. Hans had even bigger intentions than to take over the Kingdom of Arendelle.


**Chapter 1**

"Anna!" Kristoff called as he wandered through the streets of Arendelle, "Anna!"

Anna giggled. She was hiding behind the stand in front of him. When he was almost in front of her, she jumped out yelling, "Boo!"

Kristoff let out a yelp of surprise at her sudden appearance. "Anna!" he gasped, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Anna laughed, "Oh Kristoff! You can be such a baby sometimes!"

" Oh yeah? Well uh… you can be such a stalker sometimes!" He retorted.

"Come on, you can't take a joke? I was just messing around."

"Sure you were." he replied sarcastically and started to back away when Sven, who was with him at the time nudged him in the shoulder. "What? Oh yeah, right. Um, Anna…"

"What is it?"

"I know this isn't the most romantic of times…"

"Yes?" she encouraged.

"But I was wondering if uh…" He started to reach into his pocket, revealing a little velvety black box.

"Yes?"

"You would…" he got down on one knee.

"Yes?"

"Marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a ring. It was a beautiful silver ring that entwined in an intricate vine-like shape and was sparkling with diamonds.

Anna stared at it for a moment, then slowly she began to smile. Her smile was followed by a squealed "Yes! Yes! Yes!" and flung herself into Kristoff's arms, holding him tightly in an embrace.

* * *

Elsa stood a few yards away with Olaf and was watching the proposal. She smiled softly. It had been six months since Elsa had conjured an eternal winter, almost killing her sister. Had it not been for their sisterly love, it would still be winter to this day.

Olaf had a dreamy smile on his face too. "Ah… young love," he sighed.

"Indeed, it is."

"It will be the queen next," She could hear the people nearby whisper to each other. She knew they were wrong though. Elsa didn't have time for a love life. She had other things to worry about, like Anna's wedding, for example. She could already see them rushing towards her, begging for her blessing. Which she would happily give them, they had courted for quite a while, and Kristoff _had _saved Anna's life. Why not?

_a few months later..._

It had been a long day for Elsa. She had signed countless papers about who knows what, had a meeting with the Duke of Weselton who had been begging her relentlessly to bring up trade again, and help Anna pick a wedding dress. The latter of which was extremely difficult because Anna couldn't decide if she would wear the white dress or the pink dress or the green dress or the yellow dress. She had been stuck there for hours listening to Anna say things like "I _love_ this dress, but _this_ one is so pretty. Oh, I just can't decide! Elsa what do you think? No, I like this one better." It was definitely a tedious task, picking a wedding dress. They finally decided to keep it traditional and go with the white dress.

The wedding was only in a few days, but Anna and Kristoff had put it off till the last moment to get the dress because Anna wanted Elsa to go with her. Anna couldn't possibly go dress shopping without her sister. But Elsa had been very busy due to the Duke of Weselton's unrest.

Elsa finally got back to her room late that night. She changed into her night gown and lay in bed. But sleep would not come. She tossed and turned in her bed, but she found no rest. She sat up in her bed, and started to just stare into space, deep in thought.

She thought about her power over the ice, She could create crystal castles and talking snowmen with a flick of the wrist, her emotions could bury an entire kingdom in snow. How could her average parents- alright, they were the king and queen. But still, they had no powers- have brought into the world a child like this? Were they even her parents? Were there anyone else in the world with powers like hers?

Suddenly she had the strangest feeling, that feeling was cold. It was a different kind of cold though, this kind of cold is not like the cold that comes from ice and snow. This kind of cold that you get when you have a fever. The candle she had lit flickered out. She reached to turn it back on.

When it came back on something was off, she could feel it in her shivering bones. There on her desk was a slip of paper on her desk. She got up and walked towards it. looking at it intently.

_Frost,_

_Remember who you are_

It wasn't much, nothing special about it. But it made Elsa's heart stop in her throat, her breathing quickened. Everything became a blur and she fell to the floor, unconscious.


End file.
